1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance apparatus for recording performance data for controlling generation of musical tones in a memory in an electronic musical instrument or the like and sequentially reading out and performing the recorded performance data along with a progress of a music piece and, more particularly, to an automatic performance apparatus having an editor function capable of facilitating editing of performance data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various conventional automatic performance apparatuses for recording performance data in a memory, reading out the performance data from the memory and reproducing the data, and appropriately editing (changing) the recorded performance data are known (an automatic performance apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Sho No. 54-56414, "Performer" available from Unicorn Corp., and the like). However, in these apparatuses, a pitch and a key-on/key-off timing are changed by mainly changing numerical values, and a degree of change cannot be easily grasped.
In some known apparatuses, performance data is displayed on a CRT or an LCD display in the form of a musical score, and a note to be changed or the like is designated by a cursor (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Sho No. 57-86894); each note is displayed as a bar having a length corresponding to a note length ("Total Music" available from Southworth Music System Corp.); the cursor is moved using a so-called mouse (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (Kokai) Sho No. 61-49396); etc.
However, in these apparatuses, before or after a note is designated by the cursor, another operation is required to designate a parameter of the note to be changed (pitch, note length, key-on timing, or the like) and the way of changing the parameter, resulting in a cumbersome operation.